


The Next Step

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Preguntas [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Without Much Plot, M/M, just two ducks sitting on the couch 0 feet apart cuz they both gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Drake asks launchpad a very important question





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple question that only needed a simple answer. But Launchpad was still speechless. 

 

_ “Will you move in with me? _ ” Drake had asked after Gosalyn went to bed. They were sitting on the couch, basking in the quiet that had settled over the house. 

 

That was new for Launchpad. Someone wanting him to move in with them that was. He’d never had a relationship that had lasted as long as it did then the one he had with Drake. 

 

Drake’s hopeful smile dropped as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t have to answer, it’s ok.” He assured. “I just thought since you spend so much time here and you’re clothes take up half my closet. Not to mention Gosalyn really does miss you on the rare occasions you don’t stay the night.” Drake knew he was rambling. 

 

“No!” Launchpad shouted, startling Drake, “I mean yes. Yes I want to move in with you.” He said, quieter this time for fear of waking up Gosalyn. 

 

Drake grinned as he stretched up to kiss Launchpad. It was a slow, languid brush of their lips. No sense of urgency as Launchpad pulled the shorter duck closer. 

 

When they parted Drake rested his head on Launchpad’s shoulder, “I love you.” He heard LP whisper into his ear, his beak rubbing at his feathers sent goosebumps down his spine. 

 

“I love you too, LP.” Drake whispered back. Both of them content in the night. 

 

They would venture upstairs an hour later, checking on Gosalyn before making their way to their bedroom. The world feeling much more softer as they fell asleep in the others embrace. 


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family means forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not mean to make this two chapters but I had to add in gosalyns reaction lol

Launchpad woke to so many mornings wrapped around Drake. His arms pulling him even more impossibly closer to himself. Launchpad could feel Drake’s heartbeat through his nightshirt and he almost drifted back into sleep. 

 

He was on the cusp of sleep when he heard the door creaked open and soft footfalls on the floor. He heard Drake giggle slightly, of course he was awake. 

 

“Shhh.” Launchpad whispered in his ear. His face turning more into the back of Drake’s neck. 

 

Launchpad felt the dip in the mattress as their little stowaway climbed up. “Launchpaddddd.” Gosalyn whined as she plopped down on top of him. She easily slid over him, nestled between the two men. 

 

“Gosalynnnnn.” Launchpad mimicked as he scooted away to make room for her. She wasted no time in getting comfortable between them. 

 

Drake had rolled over on his other side to find the ginger birds and smiled.  _ What did I do to deserve these mornings _ ? He thought to himself. His smile growing wider as he remembered their conversation last night. 

 

Launchpad had said yes to moving in with him. With  _ them _ . Launchpad met his gaze and he could feel his heart leap from him chest. 

 

“Morning dad.” Gosalyn whispered as she snuggled closer to him, she took his face in her hands and spoke even quieter, “Did you ask him?”

 

Drake looked over at Launchpad once more before slowly nodding his head. Gosalyn had never smiled as wide as she did in that moment. Not even when he had shown up at the orphanage to adopt her. 

 

“You’re staying!” She shouted, turning over to face Launchpad, “Really really staying!?” She asked again. 

 

“Yeah, I’m staying, Gos.  Forever if you’ll let me.” He intended to make it a promise. Gosalyn wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to the best of her abilities while lying in their bed. 

 

Her reply was so soft Launchpad wasn’t even sure she spoke at all, “Forever, dad.”

 

Launchpad hugged her back and as she pulled away she spoke, “I love you, Launchpad.” 

 

Launchpad used a free hand to quickly wipe at his eyes. “I love you, too, sweetie.” 

 

Gosalyn smiled as she laid back down, Drake's arm reaching over her small frame to grab on to Launchpad’s hand, “I love you, too.” He declared. 

 

“And I will always love you, Drake.” Launchpad replied. He watched as Drake slowly drifted back to sleep and he soon followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos make my day!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @forfucksskejim

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos make my day!


End file.
